To the Garden and back
by love345
Summary: The love between a Human and a Gnome
1. Chapter 1

**HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! TO CELEBRATE THIS WONDERFUL DAY I HAVE A BRAND NEW STORY FOR YOU TO READ! SO LETS GET THIS BAD BOY ON THE ROAD XXXX =) Now I haven't started it yet but here's a little note for you about the story, enjoy reading xxxx **

**Plot: A 17 year old boy who is the grandson of Mr capulet is staying with his grandfather and step grandmother for a while, since his father is in prison and has a passed away mother, he enjoys hanging around in the garden and sees a beautiful purple gnome with blonde hair and blue eyes, when she feels the same way about him, she revels herself which is a very bad thing to do, and the penalty is...Him being turned into a Gnome every day and is turned into a human at night! (Like the swan princess movie) He must decide to either go back to his family...or stay with his love.**

**There are many characters in this story you will already know but I'm adding some of mine in:**

**Humans:**

**Harry: A 17 year old boy who has been turned into a Gnome and has fallen in love with the star crossed lovers daughter. He is very tough and stealthy and only uses violence if necessary.**

**Ryan: Harry's best friend who's always there for him, he's very supportive and a good shoulder to cry on, and like Harry he's into a lot of adventures and likes to play pranks on his friends and enemies.**

**Luke: Ryan's year younger brother and also good friends with Harry, he and Ryan are very identical but Ryan has little freckles on his cheeks, he's good friends with Harry but not as close as Ryan and Harry since their both best friends.**

**Hannah: Also a close friend to Harry but has a massive crush on him! But what she doesn't know is that he's in love with a gnome, she and Ryan are closer to Harry than anybody.**

**Star: In Harry's opinion, not the type of girl you want to mess with, she's very strong but also very Preety, every boy wants to go out with her, but unfortunately for them, she doesn't know if she likes boys, (if you know what I mean), Harry thinks she's very attractive but doesn't see himself dating her.**

**All of these teenagers have also formed a band together:**

**Star: Base**

**Ryan: Backup Guitar**

**Luke: Drums**

**Hannah: Keybored**

**Harry: Guitar and singer**

**Jason: Harry's dad, who has gone to prison for assault towards his wife and son, (the reason why she died), like Harry he is very built up but he is more aggressive then anybody.**

**Gnomes:**

**Rita and Ricky: Mimi's friends in the garden who are also twins, both have Brown hair and green eyes and are the children of Nanette and Paris. Both 16, and very sneaky, both gnomes and have frog abilities.**

**Abigail: Dolly and Mankini Gnome's daughter, 16 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes, she is Mimi's bestessed friend and who is a lot like Mimi. Likes to look Preety and has a good heart for her friends.**

**Kyle: 17, oldest boy in the garden, he's got black hair and orange eyes, he was brought into the garden as a child and has grown up with his friends, he is very built up and loves to play pranks on his friends.**

**Mimi: (you might remember her name in a certain fanfic story) she is the daughter of Gnomeo and Juliet and is the female lead in this story, she's very sneaky like her father and very beautiful like her mother and falls in love with a handsome human.**

**Ok, you've met the characters I made up, so now get ready for a wild, risky, romantic and funny story that will blow you all way.**

**Chapter 1 coming soon xxxxxxxxxx**

**I'd like to thank Tpatfan for letting me borrow one of her characters for my story, very grateful girl thanks a million! =) xxxxxxxxxx Please leave a comment xxxx I love you all very much *kiss kiss* xxxx see ya next time darlings, peace out! Xxx**


	2. No love in my life

**Ok, now this chapter starts off with the human world so, no gnomes...yet ;) Enjoy xxx talk to you after the chapter, until then...just read! =) xx**

**Chapter 1: No love in my life**

**Harry pov: **Another day of boredom has gone by, no fun, no laughs, no smiles, nothing to do, just waiting for my dad to come home still drunk as ever, it's so annoying! He beats all the time and worst of all I have no one to help me. Well I used to, mum would always stop him from hurting me but she died a few weeks ago and now I had no one, I just felt like crying all the time, on the bright side I still had my best friends and band members, they were the only thing I lived for, but the love they give me is not the love I need, I needed the love of a parent (never gonna happen) or the love of someone I call my true love. Mum told me before she died that I when I find a girl I love, never let her go. And I'm just looking for the one because I know she's out there, somewhere. I heard the door open and in comes my drunken father.

'WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT BOY?!' he shouted aggressively

'Nothing sir' I clenched in fear

'GET YOUR OLD MAN A BEER!' he ordered as I ran into the kitchen and got him what he wanted

'Here you go' I said as he snatched the can out of my hand and drank as I sat next to him watching tv

'How old are you?' he asked, bit stupid that someone doesn't know their own child's age

'You don't know?' I asked

'Just answer the question boy!'

'17'

'Your old enough to drink right?' he asked, he was really starting to freak me out

'Uhh...not exactly, I'm still under age' I said

'You can have just one' he said

'Honestly dad I don't want any' I said pushing the can away

'Fine, your loss' he said and began to drink again

'Don't you think you've had enough?' I asked nervously

'What did you say?' he asked threateningly

'I think you've had enough'

'Well I don't think I have' he yelled

'But...' he cut me off

'Just like you've haven't had enough of this!' he screamed and started beating me up! Punching me in the face, kicking me in the gut, and calling me terrible names.

'DAD! PLEASE STOP!' I begged

'YOUR NO SON OF MINE!' he shouted 'YOUR PATHETIC AND WEAK! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER AND LOOK HOW SHE TURNED OUT!' I felt so much anger at that point, I used all the strength I had and pushed him off me and punched him in the face, giving him a nose bleed.

'You know nothing about My mother!' I said in anger

'YOU LITTLE BRAT' he grabbed his cricket bat and whacked it right across my head! My body began to go limb and my vision went blurry, the only thing I could do was hear what was going on.

'FREEZE!' I heard someone say, 'Jason Stevens, I'm arresting you for child abuse and assault, You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?' I heard someone say, I opened my eyes a little and saw someone wearing a bright green coat trying to get me to wake up.

'Hello, can you hear me?' I heard a woman's voice 'Hello darling, can you hear me' the last thing I heard was the nurse's voice as I fell into a coma.

**Mr capulet pov: **Another beautiful day in Stratford upon Avon, England. Both me and my beautiful wife were planting some flowers in our garden.

'Isn't this nice dear?' I heard Julie say

'Everything is nice as long as I'm with you' I smiled

'It's funny how you and I used to hate each other all those years ago'

'I know what you mean, and now look at us, we're happily married with a huge joined together garden, and its just the two of us'

'Uhh...not just us'

'What do you mean?' I asked confused

'Your forgetting about the Gnomes' she giggled

'Oh right, out of all the blue gnomes you own, I do admire the blue one by the windmill leaning on the mushroom' I smiled looking at the male blue gnome

'And out of all the red gnomes you own, I do like the one on the pedestal holding up a rose' she smiled as we looked at the female red gnome.

'Every single gnome is special to us' I smiled

'I agree, but tell me again...where did that little purple gnome come from?' she asked as we looked at the cute purple girl, leaning on the pedestal.

'I don't know, maybe someone just put her there' I wondered

'Well I see her as something special'

'Which is?'

'The peace between the reds and the blues'

'Peace indeed' I smiled, suddenly we heard the phone began to ring from inside the house

'I'll go get it' she smiled

I carried on planting some new flowers in the garden, then I came across my daughter's favourite flower, tulips. Sadly my daughter passed away a few weeks ago, after my 1st wife died it was just me, her and my two sons, both of my boys moved to Wales, she got married here in England and had a son and I got married again. After Alison passed, It was really my only grandson I was worrying about, his father isn't the best man I've met. When Julie came out of with the phone, she had a worried look on her face.

'What's wrong?' I asked concerned

'Its for you' she said as I took the phone to answer

'Hello?' I asked

_'Mr_ capulet?' I heard a stranger's voice

'Speaking' I answered

_'I'm DI Manson from Sun hill' _

'Can I help you with anything officer?'

_'I'm afraid this might come to a shock for you'_

'Is everything alright?'

_'I'm afraid not, your son in law, Jason, has been arrested for assault and child abuse' _he explained, I can't believe what I had just heard! My son in law? Arrested? I didn't know how to react!

'Arrested?' I asked

_'That's right, I know this is a bit of a shock for you but you were the only relative we could track' _he explained

'Oh I see' I said

_'And the only relative close to Harry' _My eyes went wide open, why didn't I think about my dear grandson?

'What?! Harry?! Is he ok?!' I asked concerned

_'I'm afraid Harry was involved in a assault caused by his father, he's in hospital as we speak' _he explained, I felt so terrified_!_ My poor Harry!

'Is He Okay?' I asked worried

_'He's fine, he he suffered a head injury but nothing more'_

'I see'

_' Mr capulet, the reason we called is because your the only relative of Harry's we could contact'_

'I understand'

_'Now that the boy's father won't be with him he'll have to be sent to a foster home, unless...' _I cut him off

'I agree to have him here'

_'Exactly'_

'Officer I'd be happy to have my grandson here, he's a good kid' I smiled

_'Ok good, he'll come to you in two weeks'_

'why not as soon as possible?' I asked

_'Because Harry will stay in hospital while his father will be on trial' _

'I understand, thank you officer'

_'Good day Mr capulet' _he said as I hung up the phone, I looked back at Julie who looked worried about me

'What's going on?' she asked concerned

'My grandson, Harry?' I said as she nodded 'he's coming to stay with us for a while' I explained

'Why?' she asked

'Jason's been arrested' I said sadly

'Oh dear!' she said

'And Harry's been involved in one of his attacks' I said almost crying, Julie brought me in for a tight hug trying to make me feel better 'thanks I needed that' I smiled

'When will Harry arrive?' She asked

'Two weeks, he's in hospital at the moment'

'Well then, we've got some work to do' she smiled as we got working and getting everything ready for my grandson's arrival.

(4 days later)

**Harry pov: **I woke up to find myself in a completely different bed, with identical beds to my side, the entire room was painted white and I could see a lot of medical stuff on the shelves, I sat up in my bed rubbing my head because it was so sore, and I looked over at my bed side table and saw a lot of flowers and cards that said get well soon from all my friends, also one from my Granddad and step grandmother, I've never met her but I hear she's a nice lady. I heard a knock on the door and saw a nurse walk in with two men behind her.

'How are you doing dear?' she smiled

'Ummm...better, I think' I said

'If your up for it, these two gentlemen would like a word with you' she said

'Sure' I nodded as she walked out the door and the two men took their seats next to my bed.

'How are you feeling Harry?' One of them asked

'I'm ok' I said

'You had a Preety close call' the other one smiled

'Ummm...'I'm sorry who are you?' I asked

'I'm DI Manson. and this is my colleague DS Hunter from Sun hill' DI Manson introduced

'A pleasure' I said shaking their hands

'We're sorry about your accident' DS Hunter frowned

'How long was I out?' I asked

'4 days, but don't worry, you'll make a full recovery' DS Hunter smiled

'What happened?' I asked

'You don't remember?' Manson asked

'I remember having an argument with my dad...but nothing more' I said

'Your father gave you a Preety bad head injury and you we're forced to come in here for a check up' Manson explained

'Where is my dad?'

'He's been arrested, he can't hurt you anymore' Hunter smiled

'Will he go to prison?' I asked

'Well, he's been accused of assault and child abuse, but only you can testify for that' Manson explained

'What do I have to do?' I asked

'If you can answer a few questions that would be fine' Hunter said getting out a piece of paper and pen

'Sure' I said

'Ok, has your dad done this to you before?' he asked

'Yes, but it's gotten worse since my mother died' I frowned

'How badly would you say?'

'Umm...Preety bad, because I've never wound up in hospital up until now'

'Has your dad done this to anyone else do you think?' Manson asked

'I saw him get into a fight with a guy at a bar before but that only happened once' I said

'Ok, thank you Harry that's all we needed' Manson smiled as they rose from their chairs

'Wait! What happens next?' I asked

'Your dad will go to court and hopefully be put away for a very long time' Manson explained

'Will I see him Again?' I asked

'That's up to you mate' Hunter smiled

'I don't know' I frowned

'We'll let you think about that' he smiled giving me his number until I decide what I want

'But...What happens to me?' I asked

'Well, you'll go and stay with you grandparents until...Well we don't know how long exactly' Manson explained

' My grandparents?' I asked

'Yes, in Stratford' he smiled

'Oh ok, but what about school? My friends?' I asked concerned

'Don't worry mate, we've contacted your closest friends and they'll know where to find you' Hunter explained

'When do I head there?' I asked

'In the next two weeks, your grandparents can't wait for your arrival' Manson smiled

'Thank you' I smiled

'Just remember, we're just a phone call away if you need us' Manson smiled

'I will, thanks again'

'Just doing our job' Hunter smiled and the both of them walked out the door.

I lay in my bed thinking about what am I going to do with myself, my dad's gone to prison, I don't even know how to react, should I be sad or relieved? I was going to stay with my Granddad and step grandmother for a time, I'll get used to that, I wonder what it'll be like? Will I make some friends? Who knows...maybe I'll meet a beautiful girl there too. I had two whole weeks to think about it.

**Ok first chapter, done and dusted! Hope you liked it! Xxxx Gnomes in the next chapter, yey! =) See ya in the next chapter! Xxxx love you all! Xxx c ya!**


	3. Wishing upon a star

**Here we go, now we get to see our favourite gnome couple =) xxxxxxxxxx so please enjoy this chapter xxx talk to you after the chapter =)**

**Chapter 2: Wishing upon a star**

**Juliet pov**: My life is perfect! I have everything a girl could want, a home, a husband, a child, but most importantly...my freedom. To do anything I want when I went it, I used to be an ordinary girl who had a very overprotective father and a garden who didn't pay attention to me. But now, ever since I met the love of my life, I was the happiest gnome in the world, I had everything. Independence, Skills,beauty and love. Gnomeo is the perfect husband, he takes care of me, helps me, cares for me, and he loves me. And our daughter...Well she's the spitting image of both of us, Mimi was already 16 but it felt like yesterday we brought her home from the hospital when she was just a tiny baby. She had gnomeo's blonde hair, my nose, her dad's eyes and her mother's body figure, and we loved her with all our hearts, but I just hope that she will soon be like me, with someone to love her and her to love back. Like I said, my life is absolutely beautiful and perfect, I just wanted Mimi to experience the love she can share with someone else, other than her family and friends. I guess as a mother I worry about her to much, but that's what mothers do, they worry. Another regular day as I was in the red garden helping my dad plant some daffodils.

'When was the last time we had some father and daughter time?' he asked

'I can't remember, but I'm glad I'll remember this one, and all the other times we're going to have' I smiled, as we were talking, we heard the weathervanes on the roof sending a message

'HUMANS!' We heard the gnomes shout

'All right every one places' my dad ordered, as we all went to our places and stood still as the humans came out to do some gardening, even though we stood still, we could see and hear them, I even heard that their grandson was coming to stay for a while, poor kid. After another hour they went back inside and we were all free to move again.

'Another human to hide from?' Nanette whined

'Well this shouldn't be too difficult at all' tybalt said sarcastically

'Isn't two enough?' Benny said crossing his arms

'What are we going to do?' Fawn yelled as the entire garden began talking over each other. Everyone was yelling and panicking about the situation, I heard Gnomeo trying to get the gnomes attention.

'Guys?...guys...' he tried yelling until he lost it. 'SHUT IT!' We all turned and saw him standing on shroom to get everyone's attention 'now look, I know hiding who we are from the humans is difficult and risky but it's what we do, we've hidden from these people long before I was even born, one more human is not going to change that, as long as we stick to the rules, keep ourselves hidden and carry on as we do, besides, he's just a kid who might not even like hanging around outside, we just have to be extra careful' he explained as the gnomes looked at each other in agreement 'You know and I know we can hide our movement faster than the humans turn their heads around, so don't panic and it'll be just like old times' he smiled as the audience smiled back, everyone went back to their daily chores as I went up to Gnomeo.

'I'm surprised you got them to remain calm' I giggled

'Well what can I say, I've got a way of explaining' he smiled putting his arm around my waist

'Well I like it' I flirted

'If you like that, you should see me tonight' he flirted kissing my neck

'I like the sound of that'

'I thought you would'

'But...could you kiss my neck later?' I whispered

'Why later, I'm enjoying' he smiled and continued

'Yes but I think you'd enjoy it a lot more if you weren't doing it in public' I whispered

'Good point' he said and stopped as we headed back to our other garden, but I had this feeling we've forgotten something.

'Have we forgotten something?' I asked

'Don't think so' he said

'I just have this feeling we've...' I got cut off

'Forgotten your own daughter?' I turned around and saw my daughter leaning by the gate with a smile on her face

'Oh Mimi!' I smiled and went to hug her 'I'm sorry we forgot you' I laughed

'It's ok, I found my own way back' she smiled

'You should have left with someone to watching over you' gnomeo said sternly

'Oh come on dad, I'm 16 I don't need a bodyguard' she huffed

'You know I don't like it when your on your own' he said

'Dad, it's not like I'm gonna do something careless am I?' she said

'Just don't do it again' he said

'*sigh* fine' she huffed 'I'm going to my room' she said and walked straight past us as I looked at gnomeo

'What?' he asked

'Who does she remind you of?' I asked

'What? Who?' he asked

'She's just like me when I was young' I said putting my arms around him

'Exactly, remember the danger we got into?' he asked

'Ok then here's a little tip' I smirked as I tackled him to the ground and got on top of him 'Don't glue our daughter to the spot' I giggled and kissed his lips as we parted we looked lovingly into each others eyes as he stroked my hair 'she'll be fine' I said and got up on my feet and helped him up

'I know it's just...I'm just dreading the day we'll have to let her go' he sighed

'So am I, but we have to trust her to do most things by herself' I reasoned

'If only we could have had more than one child' he said sitting on the ground, I sighed and sat next to him

'I know, but it wasn't possible' I said leaning my head against his shoulder

'I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted'

'Hey,' I said softly and sitting on his lap 'You did give me what I wanted, you gave me a home, a beautiful daughter, peace and most of all...You' I smiled and kissed him. 'Even though we have only one child, let's be grateful we did manage to have one' I smiled

'Your right, I am happy with what I got, because I have you to make me see it' he smiled and picked me up bride style as I giggled.

'Is this necessary?'

'It is if I'm going to give you a good time' he flirted

'Well then...best give it to me then' I flirted back

'You sure?'

'I want you' I said seductively as he carried me back into the greenhouse to make love.

**Mimi pov: **Don't get me wrong, I love my family and all but they were all so...overprotective! No one in the garden didn't see me as a tough girl who can take care of herself, no! They see as a fragile being and I hated it, I just wish there was someone in this world who won't treat me the same as everybody else, I can't wait until I'm old enough to be out in the world and see new things and meet new people, who knows...maybe I'll fall in love, I want to travel the world, explore different places and speak different languages, and maybe even find a love, I know all the boys in the other garden and none of them are my type, I adore them all but there all the same, I want to meet someone different, someone who has a lot in common with me, someone who wants the same things I do, someone I can be with. But...I'm never going to get that chance, I'm too young but most of all...'I'm a gnome. How could I travel the world on my own? how could I do all that on my own? But a girl can dream I suppose.

I looked over at the capulets house and decided to be a little nosy, I picked up my black cloak and threw it over me, it was already nightfall but gnomes from the other garden were still around, I climbed the tree in my garden and walked across the tallest branch of the tree as I jumped to the the other longest branch of a different tree that was in the red and blue garden, I climbed down the tree and made my way over to the drains next to the house **(the entrance that Benny got in) **I made it into the house and checked to see if the coast was clear, they must have been out, I took off my cloak and looked around the place, I could see a lot of human things around the place, sometimes I did wonder what it would be like to be a human, I know us gnomes were like them but we're supposed to remain hidden from the world, no one could know about us, I just wanted to experience what it would be like if I was to be a human, I could move and talk to different people, they are so lucky to be free, I wanted to be like them, I wanted to be a part of their world.

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one house hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, they've got everything  
They've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
They've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
They've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these flowers?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women sick of gardening'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the garden  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

I know it's impossible but I just wanted something different in my life, I needed some fun or some action, or love. I looked out the window and saw a shooting star in the sky, I closed my eyes and made a wish. **(If you think I'm going to tell you what the wish is, think again) **I heard keys in the door and saw humans coming in, I needed to act fast, I grabbed my cloak and jumped straight into the washing machine, walked through the pipes and out into the garden, 'that was a close one' I thought, but because I wasn't paying attention I walked straight through a Bush of roses which had some very sharp thorns, I came out with three scratches on my arm which began to bleed like crazy, I groaned in pain thinking I'd better get home before they notice I was gone, I was just relived that the humans didn't see me otherwise we'd all be in trouble. I know for a fact that we were all going to have to be extra careful around here since there's going to be a another human around, speaking of this other human, I wonder when he'll arrive, or what will he be like?

**I know with the song I changed 2 or 3 words but I had to since it wasn't referring to a mermaid :D so anyway please review and pm me if you have any other ideas for me xxxx *kiss kiss* I love you all very much, Ciao xxxx p.s this chapter is for all my dear friend Tpatfan, I know you've been dying for this chapter =) I hope you liked it xxx you rock girl. P.p.s also this chapter is for another dear friend jbabe, your AWSOME girl =) xxxx see ya next time xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. First meetings

**Ok, back with the humans now so please...enjoy reading xxxx**

**Chapter 3: first meetings**

**Harry pov: **Today was going to be very interesting, here I am in the taxi, on my way to my Granddad's house, I've never been there, grandad head always come to us for visits, this a whole different page! I know my social life will stay the same with my friends and all but living somewhere else is just...weird.

'How you doing kid?' The taxi driver asked

'I'm good' I answered

'Not much of a talker are ya?'

'I'm just feeling tired I suppose'

'Well, you better hang tight we've got another 20 minutes to go'

'Thanks for the reminder'

As we were driving, we finally arrived at Stratford upon Avon, it looked quite nice, I could see a lot of nice houses, plus in as we were passing the park, I saw a huge Shakespeare statue in the middle of the park, I'm not that really into Shakespeare but it looked Preety cool, we finally arrived at my Granddad's house and I had to say, it was huge! It was like two houses combined, literally! I got my stuff out of the cab and payed the driver.

'Thanks kid, you take it easy now' he smiled

'I will thanks' I waved as he drove away, I walked up to the house and sighed 'Well...here goes' I said and rang the doorbell, I waited until I saw an elderly woman wearing a blue dress standing there smiling.

'Oh Harry dear! It's so nice to see you' she smiled and hugged me

'Ummm...I don't believe we've met' I smiled

'Oh of course, I'm Julie, your step grandmother' she greeted

'Oh, well it's very nice to meet you' I shook her hand

'Oh please come in, your grandfather's expecting you' we walked through the house until we came to the kitchen, I saw an elderly man with his back turned from me reading the newspaper.

'Richard, look who's here' Julie smiled as he turned around and saw me,

'Harry! My dear boy!' he smiled and hugged me

'How are you granddad?' I smiled and hugging him too

'I'm very well now that your here'

'You and Julie keep such a beautiful home' I complimented

'Oh Richard, you were right he's such a charming young man' Julie smiled

'What can I say, you've got manners boy' he smiled

'Thank you' I gloated

'Come on, we'll take your things up to your room' Julie thought as we went up to the second room on the right. And I had to say, my room looked good, my wall was painted dark green and I had a dark blue carpet along with green curtains, I also had a desk with a computer and I had tv at the end of my bed!

'Woah!' I gasped

'We needed to arrange your, to make you feel comfortable' Julie explained

'It's perfect' I smiled

'Well...'I'm glad you like it' she smiled

'I do thank you'

'Well...I'll leave to unpack your things, dinner will be ready in an hour, if you need anything just let me know' she closed the door and left me to unpack most of my stuff, the last two things I took out of my bag was very precious to me, the first thing was a purple necklace my mother always wore on special occasions, she said it brought her luck anywhere she went. And the other thing was a beautiful diamond ring, it was my mother's engagement ring and she gave to me in case it ever came handy, I never understood what she meant by that but I guess I'll find out later in life. Both of things were the last things I ever had of my mum and I was never going to let them fall into the wrong hands. After I finished packing I went down for dinner and I was right on time.

'So...Harry, how do you like the house?' Grandpa asked

'It's very big' I laughed as they did

'Well it used to be two houses but then we combinded them' Julie explained

'How come?' I asked

'Because we fell in love' Grandpa smiled at Julie

'Grandpa' I nudged his arm a little

'Sorry' he laughed

'So how did you two fall in love may I ask?' I asked

'You may, and its quite a long story' Julie smiled

'I've got time' I smiled as they explained to me about how they used to hate each other and then became friends and one thing led to another from there.

'And that's it really' Grandpa smiled

'Wow! So you just put all your anger aside and found love instead?' I asked

'That's right' Julie sighed, taking grandpa's hand in hers

'I wish I was as lucky as you two' I sighed

'Well, one day you will be' he smiled

'And any girl would be very lucky to have you' she said kissing my forehead

'Thanks, thank you so much and your house is amazing' I smiled

'If you think the house is good, go look at the garden' Grandpa said

'Garden?' I asked, I rose from my chair and walked out the backdoor and saw a very big garden! It was so beautiful, everywhere I looked was flowers and plants either red or blue, plus what intrigued me more, was all the gnomes, everywhere I turned I could see gnomes all shapes and sizes.

'Woah!' I was so amazed by the garden, grandpa and Julie must have put a lot of effort into this, I walked over to one side of the garden where I was leaning on a very small pedestal, as I was there I was thinking if I could be as lucky as my grandparents, I mean they love each other so much, I wonder if I could be that lucky.

For you I'd write a symphony,  
I'd tell the violin,  
It's time to sink or swim,  
Watch them play for ya,  
For you I'd be, (whoa oh)  
Running a thousand miles,  
Just to get to where you are.

Step to the beat of my heart,  
I don't need a whole lot,  
But for you I admit I,  
I'd rather give you the world,  
Or we can share mine,  
I know I won't be the first one,  
giving you all this attention,  
Baby listen,  
I just need somebody to love,  
I don't need too much, just somebody to love,  
Somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody

Every day,  
I bring the sun around,  
I sweep away the clouds,  
Smile for me.  
I would take,  
Every second, every single time,  
Spend it like my last dime.

Step to the beat of my heart,  
I don't need a whole lot,  
But for you I admit I,  
I'd rather give you the world,  
Or we can share mine,  
I know I won't be the first one,  
Givin' you all this attention,  
Baby listen,  
I just need somebody to love,  
I don't need too much, just somebody to love,  
Somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
Somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
I just need somebody to love.

And you can have it all,  
Anything you want,  
I can bring; give you the finer things, yeah  
But what I really want,  
I can't find cause,  
Money can't find me,  
Somebody to love (oh, oh)  
Find me somebody to love (whoah ohh)

I need somebody to love,  
I don't need too much, just somebody to love,  
Somebody to love.  
I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl I swear,  
I just need somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
Somebody to love.  
I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody, I need somebody,  
I need somebody, I need somebody  
I need somebody to love.  
To love, to love.  
Is she out there? _[x3]_  
I just need somebody to love.

Once I finished I accidentally slipped in some water and went flying backwards, I rubbed my head from pain as I felt a sharp pain from my back, I sat up to reveal what I landed on and it was a gnome, only this gnome was different, she wasn't like the other gnomes, she was a small purple gnome they looked like in her teenage years, she had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, I know it might sound stupid but she did look kinda cute to me, I must be going crazy! I put her back where she belonged but I still couldn't take my eyes off of her.

'Wow' I sighed, she looked so beautiful to me, I swear I must be going crazy over this! Suddenly I felt something sharp hit me across the head, I rubbed my head to ease the pain and looked a what hit me, I looked down and saw a sharp rock on the floor next to me, I looked around to see who was around.

'Hey! Who through that!?' I yelled, but no one was there, unless the gnomes come alive and start throwing rocks around, as I sat back down I looked up into the night sky and looked up at all the twinkling stars, I wonder if my mother was watching me right now, then I saw a shooting star crossing across the sky as I closed my eyes and made a wish, **(Again not gonna tell you!) **As I was gazing into the night Julie came out to see me.

'So what do you think of the garden?' she asked

'It's beautiful' I smiled

'I thought you'd like it'

'I do like the gnomes, especially that Preety purple one'

'Yes, we see her the symbol of peace between us'

'Well it's great, I'm going to love spending time here'

'Yes and speaking of time, it's time you get some shut eye' she ordered

'Ok, night Julie' I smiled and walked up to bed, I really wanted to spend more time outside, just staring into the night, plus I wanted to keep staring at that purple girl, but I guess I have to wait until tomorrow, but I really wanted to know who or what hit me on the head.

**Mimi pov: **Oh my God! He was looking at me! He was so beautiful, so charming! I really wanted to see him again, I was enjoying my moment until dad had to go ahead and throw a rock on his head so he'd go away! Dad may have wanted him to leave but I didn't, I was enjoying it while it lasted, I ran up on top of the pedestal and looked at the house, the same house where that gorgeous boy is, he was so dreamy and cute in both ways, as I looked up at the house, I could feel the wind on my face, my cheeks going bright pink and heart skipping a beat! I wonder what was wrong with me? I looked up at the house again and saw him through the window, luckily he didn't turn his head in my direction so it was good, I kept staring at him and feeling something totally new, but I knew we were going to meet, somehow.

I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world

**Well what do you think? Let me know y'all! Love you all xxxxxxxxxx *kiss kiss***


End file.
